


Lovers

by TheLadyMerlin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: tamingthemuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An intimate moment between the boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers

**Title:** Lovers  
 **Author:** TheLadyMerlin  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
 **Prompt:** Comunity: Taming the Muse #358 Cartography  
 **Chapter:** 5 Linked Drabbles  
 **Status:** complete  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** Not yet :)  
 **Summary:** An intimate moment between the boys  
 **A/N:** Feeling kinda sappy today. I also had no idea of what to use for a title. lol

 

Long, gentle fingers whispered over his skin, tracing intricate lines over the planes of his back in a pattern only known to their owner. Xander sighed in relaxed, lazy contentment, the pillows under his arms and head, soft and inviting. The room was bathed in the soft, muted, flickering light from the fireplace and Xander watched with languid eyes as the shadow of his lover moved over the headboard and the wall behind the bed as he shifted to explore, yet another, portion of tanned, naked skin. Spike seemed determined to study and map out each part of Xander's body. 

 

Xander didn't object to Spike's explorations. 

 

He moaned and opened his arms as Spike rolled him over and crawled up his body. An agile tongue slipped inside his mouth, gliding over his teeth and tangling gently with his own. Darting away to dip into the hidden depths of each nook and cranny. Thoroughly exploring each and every spot as if committing them to memory. After what seemed like a blissful eternity the lips left his to explore the skin of his neck. His head flopped back of its own accord, allowing greater access to nibbling, licking and sucking. Spike's tongue slowed down to lick delicately, teasingly.

 

Then he whispered in Xander's ear. 

 

Those clever fingers returned to their exploration. Slicked and probing around his entrance. Xander arched up with a gasp, wanting more. Moaning as he was finally breeched by one slick digit as Spike's mouth descended over the head of his aching, throbbing length. Xander's body hovered, suspended between wanting to thrust up into the welcoming suction or back when Spike's finger found **that** spot. Spike chuckled knowingly, adding a second finger. Xander gasped again, stopped trying to think and simply let the pleasurable feelings wash over him. A surprised whimper escaped when all the good feelings were suddenly taken away.

Anticipation made him pant as he watched Spike's hand slick over his own hardness.

 

Xander felt the smooth, coolness of Spike's cock as it rested between his cheeks, the rounded head just grazing his opening. He closed his eyes, his hands grasping Spike's arms, encouraging the vampire to move. Each time Xander felt Spike begin to enter his body was always a revelation. The smooth slickness gliding gently, smoothly, slowly inside was bliss. The care and concern for Xander's comfort clear on Spike's face spoke of a devotion Xander had never expected. Spike stilled when he was fully inside and Xander squirmed his need for more. And now. A kiss, a gentle glide out.

 

The outside world fell away and the only thing that mattered was the two of them, here, together.

 

His orgasm started as a tingling in his toes and rushed like a wave over the rest of his body. He felt his own come sliding wetly between them as Spike thrust twice more before coming himself. Xander sighed happily even as his body trembled in a pleasurable post-orgasmic haze. He felt Spike's hands gently brushing his sweat-soaked hair off his face and smiled at the intimate gesture.

“Love touching you. Exploring you.” 

“Really?” Xander asked, with surprised wonder.

“I've a map of you in my mind. Every dip, scar and line.”

Xander rolled, stroking Spike's skin.

 

Spike looked totally baffled and Xander explained with a happy, cheeky grin. “Making my own map.”

~ Mòran taing ~


End file.
